Tokka One Shots
by TwilightVenus
Summary: Inside you'll find oneshots staring none other then Sokka and Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Enjoy
1. Introduction

Entering into the large room you're forced to cover your eyes as the sudden light stings. Off in the distance you hear the shuffling of paper and the rhythmic typing of fingers going crazy on a keyboard. Looking up a young woman pierces you with an icy look over...

Welcome come in and have a seat. I'd like to introduce you to my Tokka drabbles. In here you'll find a collection on various Tokka goodness that I've come up with off and on in my spare time. I'd ask that you don't take but your free to touch and by all means please review if you wish. I enjoy getting input from readers.

So pull up a chair, grab a drink or snack and let me spin many tails of love, loss and lorn for you.


	2. Whiskey Lullaby

Ok so this is just something that I came up with while listening to Brad Paisley/Allison Krauss' song Whiskey Lullaby. Hope you like it.

I don't own the characters or the song it's idea came from. Don't sue I'm broke.

* * *

**Lost Lullaby**

"How could you! I trusted you and you went to HER!"

"I'm sorry, please don't do this, please." He pleaded.

"Go... just go" Pushing him out the door Toph raised a earth door blocking his entrance. Leaning against the new wall she slid to the floor hugging her knees. Feeling him walk away Toph sighed and the tears begun to flow.

Staring dumbfounded at the barred wall Sokka stumbled away from the earthen tent they'd shared. Returning to the city, Sokka went to the tavern sitting at the bar he said only seven words; _'Give me the hardest thing you've got.'_ The bar tender looked over the older teen, he didn't deny his drink when three silver pieces were placed before him. Throughout the night Sokka sat at the bar and drank until he couldn't feel anything. The bar tender ushered the boy out and told him to go home and sleep it off. Scoffing away the advice Sokka turned into a busy market and just continued walking. Sinking to the ground he slept, waking when the sun was dropping behind the far off mountains. Returning to the tavern he once again drank the night away, only this time he left the city and continued walking. Going from tavern to tavern trying to drink her away.

They searched for him, they went to one tavern then another following clues that he'd been there. Until one morning they found him. He'd taken that last drink before taking his own life, near him was a note that read: _I'll love her 'til I die._

The accusations flew around her, they blamed her for his death but none knew how much she blamed herself. After leaving the group she tried to get him off her mind. She went from tavern to tavern and just drank away her day's and nights. She felt no need to continue on with the guilt and loss she carried. "I'm so sorry Sokka. Please, please forgive me." she cried looking up to the sky as she took her final drink.

She was found in her home, holding to his picture. She was buried next to him, while a song of loss was sung over their graves. As everyone at the services left only a small group of people remained. As the sun began to set over the horizon two ethereal figures could be seen above the graves embracing one another.

* * *


	3. Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender that honor is held for Nickelodeon, please don't sue.

* * *

**FUTURE**

The early evening's cooling breeze brushed against her bare ankles, causing an involuntary shudder. Wrapping herself deeper into the whale skin blanket the old earth bender relaxed on a bench outside her home.

"Here you go." handing the old woman a warming cup of tea. Sitting next to her an old man wrapped his arm across her shoulders. "It's getting cold, are you ok?" he asked.

"Mumm, yes. Thank you for the tea." sipping at the tea, she smiled. Her sightless eyes staring out at the distant horizon. "This is good you're getting better."

Smiling the old man pulls her closer and rests his cheek on her head, "Thank you." after a moment he breaths deeply the scent of her hair, "I love you"

Setting her tea down she snuggles closer into his embrace, "I love you too, meathead."

As the sun continued its decent beyond the mountains, the couple sat in silence drinking their tea enjoying the embrace of the other. Quietly the old man began describing the sunset to the blind woman. Smiling she reached up and pulled his face towards her, "You know you talk to much." softly she pressed her lips to his and the sunset became a distant memory.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one shot. It was something I came up with this morning, I just thought a nice turn from Whiskey Lullaby was in order.


	4. I Love You

I don't own the characters, Nickelodeon does. Please don't sue.

* * *

…Sokka…

"Toph! Don't go… don't go Toph!"

… Why are you yelling at me Meathead?…

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't go."

… Sokka why are you sorry…

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I tried to hold on."

… What happened.. Sokka…

"I tried to hold on, but I slipped. I failed you."

… Why do I feel like I'm slipping away…

"Toph, I should have said this sooner, but.."

… Said what sooner Meathead…

"I ahh… I love you Toph" He stammered, cradling her lifeless body to his chest.

... I love you too, Meathead...

Sokka's tears dripped warm onto Toph's cold cheek as he pressed her face to his chest repeating "I love you" as he rocked back and forth on the damp blood covered ground.

* * *

I'm not sure where in the original story this would work. I came up with it after watching Sozin's Comet but Toph falling from the Airship just didn't seem right in ANY way. I changed it a bit so Sokka could hold her body, not her mangled and mashed remains.


	5. Kicked

This is something I came up with, I just thought it'd be fun to write Sokka being surrounded by lots of women that want him for different things.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that goes to Nickelodeon.

* * *

**KICK**

The war has been over for four years, peace has been progressing slowly yet successfully. Representatives from the four nations have arrived at Omashu for the next set of talks. Among the guests was Toph Beifong, a budding young woman with an knack for trouble, and Sokka a comical young warrior with an ever growing need to fill his never ending stomach.

After a day full of discussions and arguments dinner was served. Along the table sat the many dignitaries and their guests. Toph and Sokka were sat in the tables center next to and across from family and friends. "I don't think we should export more.... excuse me," Toph looked across the table at Sokka, "What did you do that for!" she accused angrily.

"Do what?" He asked trying to blow off her question.

"What!? You kicked me you ass."

"What? Why would I kick you."

Startled TyLee yelps in surprise. "Why did you do that?" Looking at Sokka.

"I didn't do anything!" He denied.

"Really so you didn't just try playing footsie with me then?" TyLee questioned, giving Sokka a sly smile and a wink. Staring back at TyLee, Sokka blushed before receiving a sudden amount of pain to his shin.

"What was that for Toph."

"I didn't do anything Sokka, your the one kicking everyone. Maybe you should ask TyLee if she's trying to play with you."

"Sokka!" came another yell but this time from his sister who was on Toph's right side. "What are you doing? That was rude." Reaching down she began rubbing her leg. "Really what is your problem."

"I didn't do anything, I'm just trying to eat. Your all crazy." He mumbled before going back to tearing the meat off bone. Reaching for more meat Sokka felt a hit to his arm.

"Hey don't make me hurt you." Azula warned him.

"When did you get there Azula?." Taking another mouthful of food Sokka reached for his drink and gulped down

"Sokka" Came an irritated voice from two seats past Katara, "You kicked me didn't you." Suki glared at Sokka.

Spitting out his drink he looked down at Suki who was sitting next to Haru, "How could I, you're down there. Besides I've just been eating." Stuffing his face with food, more girls around the table began calling out his name.

"Sokka, what are you..." whispered a quite Song, followed by a loud purring from Jen "Sokka I didn't know you wanted to play!" Startled he began to choke.

"Whatever Sokka ...." came a very mono-toned Mai. From down the table Jun yelled, "Hey now, Sokka!"

"Sokka why you..."

"Sokka I didn't know you knew that too."

"Sokka"

"Sokka"

"Sokka" They all called, pushing out his chair Sokka stood and looking around saw a large group of women verging upon him, speaking in Haiku's "Sokka you foul beast, how dare you go and strike me, will you now be mine."

Grabbing a handful of food he turned and ran from the room, the loud thunder of angry foot falls trailed after him. Rushing though a set of curtained doors Sokka found himself outside in a pavilion all the women he'd ever met where slowly surrounding him calling his name. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to find the cabbage man, "MY CABBAGES!!" he wailed in dismay as Sokka looked in his hands and found crushed cabbages. Screaming Sokka dropped the food pieces as Toph and the other women jumped on him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sitting up, Sokka clutched his hand to his chest trying to still his heavy breathing. Looking around he let his eyes adjust to the dark room. A soft murmur came from the sleeping form snuggling against his pillow. Looking down Sokka saw Tophs sleeping form reaching out she murmured, "Sokka why did you kick me?"


	6. Life

Here is something I came up with the other day. If you don't like the !-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in -- idea of blood don't read. The story is not to descriptive but I realize that some people don't care for blood to even be mentioned. So read with a bit of caution if you must.

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, I just write silly stories.

* * *

**LIFE**

"Why is he here. Get him out, now!"

"What's going on, whats wrong." Frantically the young man demanded trying to get past the healers.

Placing a bloody hand on his chest, Katara pushed him away. "I can't do this now Sokka. Get out." Turning to a healer, "Get me more bandages and cold water, NOW!"

"Katara, I'm not..." Sokka began when he was pushed aside by a healer, "I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave her side, again."

Not looking towards her worried and panic stricken older brother, Katara barked once more. "Get OUT!"

"Katara she's hemorrhaging." a healer called out.

"Ignoring her brother, Katara ran to the bed, "We need to the bleeding stopped. Hurry before she goes into shock." As Sokka watched his sister and the healers work on his wife an unrecognizable hand grabbed his shoulder and took him from the room. He was too shocked to fight back. His fear rising up causing him to become a walking catatonic version of himself. Standing outside the door Sokka watched as healers came and went. On the oft chance the door lingered to close he could hear his sister ordering the others around.

After what seemed like an eternity Katara left he room and stood before her brother, who looked pale and dead. "Sokka, I"m sorry..."

Shaking his head he pushed past his sister into the room. On the bed was a beautiful yet unnaturally pale young woman. Her hair a tangled mass around her face, reminding him of the way she looked after their throws of passion. A blanket covered her lower body, it looked odd to him as if the color was off somehow. As he approached the color became apparent, it was varying shades of red. The deep brown of dried blood to the glistening rosy red of fresh blood.

He never heard her approach, "Sokka, I'm so sorry. She bled to fast, we tried to heal but the wound was to extensive. There was nothing we could do. I am so sorry." Reaching out to her brother, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Looking at his sister crying, the realization of what she said started to gain weight on him. "No, its a joke. Everyone is playing a joke. Haha you got me." He said nervously, doubt creeping into his voice. The door opened and his father followed by Zuko walked in. Looking towards the newcomers, arms outstretched he pleaded. "It's just a joke, right... please just a joke." Crumbling to his knees he began to cry. Letting the tears fall unobstructed his sobs rocked through the room.

Taking a step towards his friend Zuko stopped suddenly when a small murmuring noise came from an alcove near the door. Turning toward the noise everyone watched as Hakoda walked to Sokka. He held in his arms a small moving bundle. Gently placing the bundle in his sons arms.

"She's not gone completely. She lives on right there in your arms." Wiping away fresh tears.

Slowly Sokka pulled back the blanket and found large green eyes staring back at him. Carefully he touched the child, lush black hair curled around the babies face. "Just like hers." he murmured.

"She's a girl."

Looking up Sokka saw his family, all eyes on him and the little girl. "What's her name?" Sokka asked to no one in particular.

"Whatever you want it to be."

After a moment of thought, "Tamia, That will be her name. Tamia."


	7. Stars

I know it's been a long time since I've updated but please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**STARS**

The summer breeze blew across the beach, pushing the waves along the shore. The cold water tickled the toes of all the star gazers. The damp cool sand was a welcomed relief to the hot hard sand of the Fiery summer. The welcoming winds whipped at her hair pushing the loose strands away from her face the young woman wiggled her toes as the surf receded back into the ocean.

"Now you wont have to pick your toes." The young warrior beside her chuckled.

"Oh, but I can still pick later for the sweet picking sensations." She commented back stretching and wiggling her toes emphasising her point. Turning a dazzling smile on the young man she stuck her tongue out.

"Eww." was the only reply the couple received from their beach neighbors. The young man scooted closer to the girl, placing a hand on the ground behind her. Sokka leaned into her whispering "I'd ignore them, they just don't know how to live."

Blushing Toph turned away, grabbing a handful of sand she bent the particles tighter together into a solid rock. She threw it into the water ahead. "Your right, their just to clean and not in tune with the earth."

The couple begun laughing, "Hey be quiet. It's starting." Katara hissed.

Leaning into each other they giggled for a moment when above them a beautiful rain storm of comets shot across the stars lighting up the sky. Draped his arm across her shoulders, Sokka pulled Toph closer, "What's it look like, Snuggles?" She asked quietly.

Placing his free hand on her neck he stocked her ear lobe with his thumb, turning her face up to his. "I wouldn't know. I can't turn away from you."

"Oh Sokka..." she began.

Brushing his lips against hers, "Shush" was all he'd say before gently pressing his lips to hers.


	8. Rival Love

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything

* * *

Rivals

The night's cool air blew heavy in the city. Sokka crawled out the window onto the awning, he took a few deep breaths. Looking back into the party Sokka stretched out and watched his friends celebrating. Hearing crashes from the window next to his, glancing in he saw Aang push the door open something cradled in his arms. Flicking his wrist Aang lit a few candles near the window, allowing Sokka to get a better view of what was going on. Dropping his bundle on the bed Aang took off his tunic and bent forward. Leaning in closer, Sokka saw a body lying on the bed, her black hair was strewn all over the place. Aang crawled onto the bed, as if stalking his prey, the girl giggled and backpedaled on the bed playfully avoiding the air bender.

"Oh no it's the Avatar." She played.

"Oh yes, little earth bender, you shall be mine." Grinning he leaned over her and kissed her deeply. His hand resting at her waist slowly began to unbutton her tunic. Bringing his head down he kissed her naval, slowly protruding his tongue in side the crevice. At Toph's soft moaning he trailed his kisses up her stomach, slowly kissing the exposed skin around her breast bindings.

Pulling away from the window Sokka looked up at the night sky._ What am I doing? I shouldn't be watching this. It's just wrong, they are my best friends. I should be happy for them but all I want to do is just bust in there and take her, run away with her. What about Suki, I've been with Suki for years now. _

Looking back in the window he saw Aang holding Toph as they were kissing. He was running his hands over her body while Toph had dipped her fingers inside his waist band._I can't watch this! Erg! He shouldn't be holding her like that, I should, it should be me! No I just can't stand this anymore. I'm leaving._

As Sokka began to climb back into the window his food caught on the sill and he slipped down onto the awning. Crashing through to the shallow pond below, the noise caused Aang and Toph to rush to the window, looking down Aang saw a figure sprawled in a tangle of cloth, wood and water. He jumped from the window while Toph raised the earth to join him below.

"Sokka?" Aang said surprised, "Oh no, your soaking, I'll get you something." Leaving Toph and Sokka, Aang went inside to get a now dripping wet Sokka a blanket.

"What are you doing Meathead?" Toph asked punching Sokka in the arm.

"Nothing" Sokka mumbled.

"So if you weren't doing anything why were you outside the window?"

Shocked Sokka looked at her, "How did you know?"

"I didn't you just told me. Seriously why were you there then?"

"I went out for some air and I caught you and Aang." Blushing Sokka turned away, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been spying. I'm just gonna leave."

As he begun walking away Toph called out to him, "Wait!" grabbing his hand, Sokka looked at her in the moonlight and saw a darkness creep into her cheeks. "I... I want you. This whole time I wished it was you. But the way Suki was hanging on you all night I knew it wasn't going to happen." Pausing she waited for his response, when none came she continued. "I imagined it was you, Sokka. Can't you say something, anything, at least? I'm feeling really stupid right now."

"Run, run with me" Was all Sokka could say before he grabbed her hand and they ran into the darkness before them.


End file.
